Anti-Origins
by DarkKnights
Summary: What is the Master? What are his goals and what exactly is his motives. Who are the apprentices that he keeps and trains for himself. This Origin story will reveal everything. Rated T for blood, gore, violence and cursing at some points.


**_Hello guys. In order to establish my O.C's for the first time in my new stories, here is a new Origin FanFiction. For some reason, I'm just another person who just likes to write chapters detailing someones "Origin". But anyway, this new story is about the members of the Anti-Forces and their motives on why they joined. In the first chapter, I've decided to write on about my personal favorite and number 5 on the ranking system. Let's introduce us to our Dark Knight! This chapter will detail about the supposed "Dark Knight's Origin and why did he join the Force. Spawnzilla014 and Yoshi 2.1, if you want a perfect personality on my O.C's, here's your ticket! Anyway, let's get down to it._  
**

* * *

**The Dark Knight Origins Pt. 1**

* * *

The wind grazed at the barren wastelands rapidly. Soon thereafter, a cloud of gold dust swirled out and covered everything, rendering everything in the human eye unseeable. The violent wind started to rage around for several minutes when suddenly, it started to calm down and the golden dust started to get clearer. Finally, after a few more minutes, the wind calmed down and eventually, the only things visible the the deep, pale earth and what appears to be a fallen man laying on the ground. Slowly, he was starting to raise himself from the ground.

"Ugh", the man groaned as he slowly started to open his eyes. As he opened, initially, all he could see was a blurry image of peach-yellow surrounding him. As the man fully opened his eyes, he found himself in a barren wasteland, surrounded by nothing. The man then panicked when he started to look around and to his dismay, there really wasn't anything. No forest, tree, building, nothing was there in his sights. "Hello?!", the man cried out desperately, panting in fear. "Is anybody there?", the man again yelled his commands. As he kept turning around, the man started to lose hope and eventually, he dropped himself to the ground in complete disbelief. "Does anybody know where am I?!", the man screamed again, but still however, there was no response. "You're finally awake, my friend", a voice echoed out from the back.

The man reacted in fear before turning around. Upon doing that, the man stumbled in fear on what he saw. There was a huge, dark figure with a large shadowy mask, a huge cloak that covered his whole body from neck to feet and in his hands, he wielded a huge, metallic cane, complete with a sharp, metal tip. "Who... who are you? What do you want from me?", the man whimpered. "Hmm, I knew you were going to react like that", the shadowy figure replied sternly with a deep, raspy and demonic voice. "Wh, what do you mean?", the man replied with shock. The shadowy figure sighed before he approached the man whole walking slowly. The man began to pant and sweat in fear as the figure ever so closed onto him. As he finally made his way towards the man, the figure then raised up his cane and smashed it into the ground with a mighty battle cry, shocking the desperate man even further. I said it, and I will repeat it again, what to you want from me?!", the man begged angrily. "To recruit you", the figure sharply answered.

The man gasped as he heard those names. For being asked to join forces, the man was very nervous and finally raised himself up from the ground. He had brown eyes, messy black hair and had a small stubble. He was also a middle aged man and wore slave clothing. His age would have been around 30-33. "You, you want to recruit me. Tell me why?", the man asked seriously, this time, not scared. "The same reason why you were betrayed, Acanthus", the figure answered. The man, whose name was Acanthus looked around in confusion before he gave his reply. "I was betrayed yes, but why? Why me. And besides, I am supposed to be dead!", Acanthus said. The figure then looked into Acanthus more deeply, despite his helmet covering every facial feature, even the eyes. "Even I was supposed to be dead. And be thankful that I saved you from those Roman trash", the figure replied. "I was to be hanged for supposedly murdering my friends. You're telling me that the Roman Empire is nothing but just some kind of trash? I was devoted to my friends. I would even die for them in battle. Until a soldier in the empire killed them and then took the blame into me. Tell, me, what kind of a system is THIS?!", Acanthus replied back. "That has nothing to do with me", the figure replied back. Acanthus became furious at what the figure just said and with rage, he yelled out "What? You already know what kind of situation I've been and yet, this is your reply! Then why would you save me?!". "Because you're one of the very few people to experience the true meaning of pain. While everybody is enjoying their time, men being worshiped as heroes, women being very kind and honest, children always playing around for fun and the society enjoying a lovely and peaceful time, all we are are just fucked up assholes that were screwed up from the very beginning!", the figure roared furiously.

Acanthus then realized what the figure was saying and then stood up to him fiercely. "Well, you're right. Betrayal is always around and we're nothing but a bunch of pawns to it", Acanthus recalled. Suddenly, the figure raised up his left hand and drew out a light, metallic blade before swinging it. "I have one final word for you. You may either join me and destroy everything to recreate a new world of our own or you may have your throat spilled with blood while you could enjoy being tortured for eternity in the deepest depths of Hell. Now choose!", the figure asked. Acanthus simply made no reply and stood there like a statue for a while. "Well, I guess things are going to be bit more tougher than you, Acanthus Corvin", the figure cried out swiftly before he swung his blade towards Acanthus for the kill. A loud, deafening slash soon followed.

The figure merely stood there with his left hand still clutching against his blade. Acanthus merely still stood there, his right hand pierced by the tip and heavily covered by a puddle of blood dripping down to the ground. Still however, Acanthus made no sound and tightly held the blade with his fingers. "Well, I guess the world really needs to restart itself from it's already messed up state", Acanthus finally spoke up. The mysterious figure then raised his left arm upwards with high speed and snapped the blade into two before he took another look at Acanthus, who still held the tip of the blade. "Hmm, I've never seen someone like you. Someone who would bravely stand up to me and proclaim himself as a servant to me", the figure lamented. Acanthus at first looked puzzled, but was still surprised on what the figure just said. "So, where are we headed this time, my master?", Acanthus asked. "Welcome to the dark side, Acanthus Corvin. And yes, you'll be taken to your new headquarters soon enough", the figure answered sternly.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter of the day.**

**Here's the first member I reveal to you, Acanthus Corvin, AKA; The Dark night soon enough. Oh, and don't worry, we'll also get to the other members.**

**Numbers 8-12 are still being planned, but you'll look ahead soon enough. And yes, I've also managed to portray Acanthus's and the Master's** personality.

**Rate, review and favor the story and me if you want, anyway, later :).**


End file.
